


All Mine

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Law is just tired, Luffy is a little shit in this, M/M, Masochism, Mild Body Worship, Mild Voice Kink, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Sex, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Some universe exposition, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Having another alpha like Law around stirs up some possessive feelings in Zoro. Luckily, Luffy doesn't mind indulging his partner every now and then.Based off of a suggestion by Faith_Onigiri
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about the different dynamic I did in this fic  
> Edit: Also, since my life is going to get a bit busier, I'll be aiming to upload a longer fic every other Monday and a small drabble in between those points

This Trafalgar guy was getting annoying. Zoro curled his lip with a slight growl rumbling in his chest as he watched that shitty asshole alpha taking up so much of his omega’s attention. Sure, they needed him to get to Zou, but then Traf should be talking to Nami not his captain. The rest of the crew was currently keeping a large distance between them and the swordsman. A murderous aura had been surrounding him for a while now as he watched the two captains speak carefully. Usopp whined a bit, “Isn’t there anything we can do? Zoro’s been brooding for a really long time.” Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke, “I don’t blame him. Having a strange alpha come in to your terf is unnerving to any alpha especially with a mate around.”

  


A low growl started up in Sanji’s throat, “I’m having a tough time letting him sail with us too.” Chopper pressed his hooves together nervously, “I really hope a fight doesn’t happen. I’ve heard how serious the wounds from territory disputes tend to be.” Robin placed a pacifying hand on the reindeer’s head, “Everything will be fine once our swordsman gets a chance to be alone with our captain.” Nami huffed with her hands on her hips, “They better not hog the bathhouse again.” Franky adjusted his sunglasses, “We might wanna help that moment alone along. I don’t know how long Zo-bro can tolerate this.” Brook leaned in next, “Distracting Law might be in his best interest. Do you remember the last time someone kept Luffy’s attention for too long? They were rather frightened after, yohohohoho.” Nami tucked a bit of hair back, “Right, let’s get a plan together.”

  


Luffy held back laughter as Zoro clung to him in their nest. His mate had swept him away from Law when the other captain was talking to some members of the crew. A jealous pout made the reason why obvious. The rubber man wiggled until he was sitting in Zoro’s lap facing him, “You know, if you wanted my attention, you could’a just asked.” Zoro grumbled as he shoved his face into Luffy’s shoulder. Something about his omega’s scent was off. It had too much of that other alpha’s scent covering it. A loud growl rumbling in his chest as his lips pulled back to expose his fangs. His grip tightened, “You’re mine. I don’t want that bastard hanging around you so much.” Luffy chuckled, “Zoro’s jealous~” He put his hands on his alpha’s face, “Tra-guy isn’t the alpha I chose to be mates with.”

  


Zoro gave a feral smirk, “Maybe I should remind you of a reason why you chose me.” Luffy let out a small yelp when he was roughly pulled to be on his back. His surprise faded away quickly, and he gave a smirk back, “Is Zoro gonna let me do anything?” The older pirate laughed before pressing a chaste kiss to his mate’s cheek, “You can do whatever you want, captain. But I’d like to do all the work this time.” Luffy hummed before settling into the soft blankets, “That’s fine. I might fall asleep though.” Zoro pressed their foreheads together to stare into those lovely dark eyes, “Is that a challenge? I bet that not only can I keep you awake I’ll make you squirm and cry by the end.”

  


That was a sight they both learned Zoro enjoyed after the trip to Skypiea gave them access to some interesting dials. Luffy would actually tear up if he got overstimulated from pleasure. Those tears were the only kind Zoro ever wanted to see from his omega and they were even better when accompanied by loud whines and moans. A shiver ran up Luffy’s spine, but he kept his wild smile, “I won’t make it easy for you, Ro. You gotta earn stuff like that.” A dark gray eye darkened, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Zoro lied down on his side before tugging Luffy to face him. One calloused hand coming up to grip his mate’s chin. The first few kisses were chaste as usual as Zoro took in Luffy’s scent.

  


It was the most soothing scent he’s ever known. Something the swordsman had sorely missed during his time at Mihawk’s castle. Luffy’s scent wasn’t like the other few omegas he’s met. All of the other omegas’ scents were too sweet, too flowery, and too cloyingly rich for his nose to handle. His captain’s scent had a salty edge to it that cut through it that made the sweetness tolerable. Zoro stroked his mate’s neck carefully before sliding his hand up and deepened the kiss. Luffy sighed as their tongues slid together. The alpha took control of the kiss and explored the little nooks and crannies of his lover’s mouth. True to his word, Luffy was being stubborn and kept as quiet as he could despite the pleasure he was getting from the kiss.

  


Separating for air, Zoro breathed in a few pants before diving down to pay attention to his mate’s neck. First, soft kisses were placed up and down rubbery skin. That made Luffy laugh more than anything else. Then the kisses changed into long licks. Zoro glanced up to look at his omega. Luffy still had his lips pressed together with a determined expression. However, a light flush had appeared on his face too. Zoro purred lightly on purpose as he switched to nips and sucking at the delicate skin. He knew his purr was a turn on for his omega. A small, muffled moan vibrated Luffy’s chest, but it was cut off. Zoro dug his fangs into the bond mark and was content to suck the flesh there for a few minutes.

  


Something about the bond marks or scents made sucking the flesh where the mark was appetizing. It encouraged a mate pair to renew their marks time and time again which kept the bond strong. Luffy’s body started to twitch a bit when Zoro finally pulled away. His purr grew louder at the sight of a very dark bond mark. That would keep Trafalgar away. Zoro had kept his hands on Luffy’s hips idly rubbing circles into the soft flesh. Now, he sat back on his mate’s legs to trail his hands up twitching muscles. Calloused hands fondled and scented every inch of skin they could reach. Strong muscles flexed under his fingers. Zoro pinched at light brown nipples until they hardened enough for him to pull at. His mate’s rubbery body caused some “interesting” reactions. They hadn’t explored those possibilities much, but they likely eventually would.

  


For now, he was careful in how hard he pulled his omega’s nipples. Zoro swapped over to pinching when he leaned down to lave at one with his mouth. Initially circling and flicking the bud with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. After a bit, he swapped sides. Luffy was still managing to hold back his moans but was panting and visibly twitching. The alpha’s purring had stopped when he focused on licking his captain’s lean abdomen. Zoro’s head was buzzing by the time he made it down to Luffy’s shorts. The captain’s shirt and hat were awkwardly settled on his body still and the swordsman intended to keep it that way. Red looked incredible on Luffy after all. Fingers working swiftly, both the shorts and underwear came off with a quick yank.

  


After discarding the clothes, Zoro shifted until he was laying down in between Luffy’s legs. With some careful nudging, he got into a position where his mate’s legs were over his shoulders and he could wrap his arms around to grip at soft thighs. The alpha pressed his nose against the left thigh and breathed in the scent coming from there. It made the buzzing in his head worse. Zoro dug his teeth into the spot his nose was pressed against. That earned him a yelp and fresh slick. The swordsman took his time marking up the flesh of the thighs. He felt drunk off of the pheromones by the time he was satisfied with all the marks he left behind. Zoro rested his chin on a boney hip to look at his captain.

  


Luffy was panting a bit with a bright flush on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and glowed a warm rich brown. The hat on his head was slipping to the side. His bright red shirt helped the dark marks on his skin stand out. A warm purr slipped out of Zoro’s throat. Luffy gave a breathless laugh, “Zoro’s staring.” The swordsman ducked down to press a kiss to smooth flesh, “You’re so handsome like this. I have a hard time not looking at you most days, Luf.” He lifted his head back up with admiration in his eye, “I’m glad I got to you first. You’re an amazing pirate and mate. A lot of alphas would fight to have you and I’ll do the same to keep you mine.”

  


The captain blinked back with wide eyes before giving a big grin and snicker, “I’ll beat up anyone who tries to take Zoro. He’s mine and I won’t let him go so easily.” Zoro gave a deep hum, “Aye, captain.” He shifted to focus his attention on the hard erection next to him. The alpha laved the shaft from root to tip with thick swipes of his tongue. He could feel the muscles in his mate’s legs twitching and heard soft gasps as he worked. Zoro smirked at the strangled groan he got when he took Luffy’s dick into his mouth. Conscious of his fangs, he bobbed his head up and down slowly while starting off with a soft suckle. If he was being honest, one of Zoro’s favorite things was going down on his omega.

  


Feeling the hardness in his throat, the weight on his tongue, the noises he could draw out from the simplest movements made it an experience he was happy to spend a while doing. Luffy was doing a poor job muffling his moans. His hips tried to twitch upward but he was pinned down by Zoro’s strong arms. A light moan left the omega as he watched his mate’s arms flex with the motion. Luffy liked his swordsman’s arms or, more accurately, the power behind them. His head fell back with an agitated groan. It took an impressive amount of time before Luffy started whining, “Zooorooo~” At this point, Zoro was moving a bit faster and had two fingers scissoring in the wet heat. He hummed questioningly.

  


That made Luffy whine louder and arch his back a bit, “Roooo, please~” Zoro spoke around his mouthful, “Please what? Be specific, sunshine.” The omega writhed against the strong grip on his hips with an annoyed groan, “C’mon, Zoro.” An irritated hiss came out when the pace slowed, “Talk to me, Luf. I want to hear you. Tell me what you want.” That sadistic gleam was in his sole eye. Luffy narrowed his own eyes. When he was in charge, Zoro tried to get the captain to be as noisy as possible including begging. Normally, it would be perfectly fine. This time, Luffy wasn’t in a submissive enough mood to beg. An idea came to him and caused a wicked smile to curl onto his face.

  


He turned his head to the side with a fake sigh and faked disappointment, “I guess Zoro doesn’t wanna claim me after all. Hmmm, maybe Tra-guy could instead or even Sanji.” The smile came back when Zoro lifted off of his dick with a loud growl. Luffy let out a grunt when the hand on his hip gripped tighter and his alpha’s fangs became fully exposed. It was exhilarating to see such a fierce look on the other’s face. The smile fell with a loud gasp as the fingers inside him started moving at an almost painful pace and he was swallowed all the way to the root right away. It didn’t take long for the dual sensations to send Luffy over the edge. He came with a muffled cry into Zoro’s mouth.

  


Loud mewls escaped the omega when his lover didn’t stop sucking until his dick was hard again. Tears pricked at his eyes that were quickly wiped away. Luffy tried to regain his composure as Zoro pulled away enough to sit up. A dangerous smile was on his face as the alpha sucked the slick off his fingers, “You’re really gonna get it now, captain. Now, behave or else.” Luffy flinched a bit at the way ‘captain’ and ‘behave’ was said. A pleasurable thrill ran through him at the danger radiating off his mate. Never shy about danger, Luffy hissed at his alpha with narrowed eyes, “Make me.” What could only be described as a squeak came out when the captain was roughly dragged about until he was laying over his lover’s lap with a hand gripping the back of his neck tightly.

  


Slick dripped down his thighs as that placed Luffy close to the sound of demanding snarling. Not able to resist, the younger pirate struggled against the grip. Zoro only tightened his grip before his other hand swung and smacked at his mate’s ass. It made Luffy’s body jerk a bit with every hit. The pain mixed in with pleasure and caused punched out moans to come crying out. Another loud moan escaped Luffy as he was wrenched upright so Zoro could growl into his ear, “Are you going to behave now?” The omega simply bared his throat with a soft purr. He was rewarded with strong hands gently massaging at his stinging skin, “Good omega.” Luffy didn’t move as he was laid down on his back again.

  


Zoro undid his pants until he could pull himself out. A satisfied purr came out when Luffy allowed himself to be shifted until his lover could fully settle into his body. The alpha panted as the tight, wet heat squeezed him as he carefully watched the other for any signs of pain. Luffy simply leaned his head back to expose his neck again. Zoro got a grip on his omega’s body before beginning to thrust. He could listen to those moans and whimpers all day. His pace ramped up to rough and fast quicker than usual. With one orgasm in already, Luffy could only go for so long before his body got overwhelmed. Zoro leaned down to dig his teeth into the mark again. He wasn’t getting there fast enough. Luffy whimpered at the roughness and, as if sensing the problem, turned his head to speak into his alpha’s ear.

  


Feeling hot breath and hearing low moans near his ear would’ve been enough. However, his omega was also talking to him in that messy, pleasured voice, “C’mon, Ro~, cum for me. Ahhh, I want you to knot in me…ah, claim me. Ngh, please~, alpha.” Zoro grunted when sharp teeth nipped at his ear and tugged his earrings. That was what he needed. Tears started dripping down his omega’s face when Zoro came and his knot locked them together. They ended up back on their sides to rest. Zoro carefully wiped the tears away as he placed gentle kisses on Luffy’s face, “You feeling ok, Luf?” His mate nodded, “’m ok…love you, Ro.” Zoro smiled fondly as Luffy fell asleep against his chest quickly. He placed one last kiss on sweaty black hair, “I love you too, sunshine…so, so much.”

  


As was expected, Law kept a wider distance between him and Luffy after being sent what was essentially a death threat in scent form. That the captain was Zoro’s and his alone. In fact, the new alpha started masking his scent to be more like a beta. That seemed to soothe the two Straw Hat alphas a bit. The Heart captain sat with Robin with a slightly nervous look on his face. That didn’t go unnoticed, “Is something wrong, Tra-guy?” Law turned to the strange beta, “The residents of Zou tend to be very, uh, physical. That might cause some problems if they decide to get cozy with certain individuals.” Robin giggled, “Oh my, that will certainly be an interesting sight.” The alpha just shook his head with a soft mutter, “Or a disaster…”


End file.
